Nobody Beats Me!
by showstopper87
Summary: Daniel Bryan beats Damien Sandow in a match on Raw. Damien does not take losing lightly and takes it out on Daniel in the most least expected way. Warning: Slash/Cursing


**A/N: This is a one-shot request for MissNormanMorrissey. I really hope you enjoy this, this is definitely a weird pairing and I love the imagination. I hope you all like it.**

Daniel Bryan/Damien Sandow

**Nobody Beats Me!**

Daniel Bryan just got into his locker room after a grueling match with Damien Sandow. He beat him and was a little worried. The look of his face after the match was pure anger. And the rumors have it that he gets his revenge after the match if he loses. Daniel had no idea if the rumors were true or not but nevertheless, he was being cautious. No body liked to lose and the idea of someone who would actually take their anger out on somebody because they lost a simple match was beyond him.

Daniel Bryan was unlacing his boots when he heard a knock on the door. He decided not to answer. He was busy. He finished taking his boots and socks off, getting ready to take a shower. When he grabbed a towel, there was a much harsher and angrier knock at the door. "Who is it?" Daniel yelled, seeing if it was in fact Damien.

There was no answer and he thought that the visitor finally left, that is until there was another harsh knock on the door. Daniel has had enough of this and made his way to the door. He flung it open and gasped when he saw an angry Damien Sandow standing in the doorway.

"May I help you, Damien?" He tried coming in, but Daniel blocked the door and made sure there wasn't enough room for him to squeeze his way in.

"Can I please come in?" He tried to look friendly, if that was even possible in his kind of mood. Daniel looked at him suspiciously and opened the door wider to let him in. He may have just made one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

"What do you want?" Daniel was still holding his towel in his hand. He had nothing but briefs on. He then realized that he is not in a good position to fight if need be. His best asset is his legs, and being barefoot without any boots on wouldn't cause much damage if he kicked the taller man in front of him. _But hopefully it won't come to that._

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your win tonight. Very well done." Daniel Bryan just noticed that the taller man in front of him was in nothing but his wrestling trunks as well.

"Well, thank you. I am going to go take a shower now." Damien just nodded his head and Daniel turned around, heading for the shower in his dressing room.

Damien had an evil smile on his face as he waited for Daniel to start the shower and get in. When he heard the shower running, he walked towards it and took off the very little clothes he had on.

He already had a hard on, thinking about what he was about to do. _Nobody beats me and gets away with it. _

He opened the shower curtain and stepped inside. "What the fuck!? What are you doing?" Daniel was caught off guard. But then he looked down and saw that he had a raging hard on and was stroking it slowly. _Wonderful. _"Get the fuck out!"

"Nope. And you are not leaving either until you get on your knees and suck my cock."

"What!? You have got to be fucking kidding me." He tried to make his way out of the shower, but Damien stood in his way. He grabbed Daniel's shoulders and pushed him up against the wall and pressed his body up against his. Their cocks slid together and Daniel let out a moan. From the shower water running on them their entire bodies, including hard cocks, were soaking wet rubbing up against each other.

Daniel Bryan was now supporting a full on erection. Damien looked down at his cock and smiled. "See? You do want this." He grabbed Daniel's cock firmly in his hand and Daniel jumped at the contact. But he couldn't help it when a moan escaped his lips.

Daniel opened his eyes and saw the look on the face of Damien. He knew, just from that look, that he was definitely not going to be able to go anywhere until he gives him what he wants.

He slowly fell to his knees and grabbed Damien's aching left out cock. Daniel looked up into his eyes and Damien grabbed the back of his head, guiding him to the head of his member.

Daniel opened his mouth and that is all it took. Damien forced his way down Daniel's throat. At first, he was gagging around the cock in his mouth, which Damien was absolutely loving. He threw his head back, squeezed his eyes shut and started to move his hips, fucking the smaller man's mouth. He twisted his hand in his hair as he was pounding his face, moaning his name over and over again.

"Oh, fuck Daniel. Your so fucking good at this." He moaned. As he continued to fuck his mouth, Daniel was starting to gag again, drool and spit dripping down on Damien's cock which only resulted in more pleasure for him.

Right before he was going to cum, he pulled out and pulled Daniel up by his hair. He winced out at the pain, anxiously awaiting to see what Damien wanted next so that he could get this over with. "Turn around, bend over, and place your hands on the wall."

Daniel did as he was told. Damien positioned the water spout at a different angle so that the water was running on Daniel's ass. He spread his cheeks and let the water flow over his hole, licking his lips in the process. He grabbed a hold of Daniel's cock from the other side and pulled it behind his balls so that it was in distance. Damien wrapped his lips around his cock and put all of the saliva he had in his mouth into it. Daniel's cock was swishing around in his mouth, just as he raised a finger to Daniel's hole. He inserted it and immediately started to fuck him with his finger.

"Oh yeah. Fuck me with your finger while you suck my cock. Mm.!" Damien moaned around his cock and Daniel arched his back as Damien added a second finger. And then a third. "That's enough. Fuck me already."

Damien didn't need to be told twice. He stood up and smacked Daniel on the ass, leaving a red hand print. "I believe I am the one who gets to tell you what to do. But your luck I'm horny."

Damien lined himself up with his hole and in one single thrust, slammed his way inside. He was buried, balls deep, inside of Daniel in no time. "Oh, Fuck! Damien, harder." Daniel's eyes were rolling to the back of his head and he was just loving this amazing feeling.

Damien grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back onto his dick as he moved his hips further. This way he was able to get in even deeper. "OH! Fuck!" At that moment, he found Daniel's spot. If he thought the best part already happened, he couldn't be anymore wrong. He was now seeing stars. He threw his head back and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. His eyes were squeezed shut as he continued to yell Damien's name.

Daniel was now jerking his own cock, trying to contain himself from shooting his load every time his spot was hit. Damien was pounding away on his hole and Daniel knew that he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"FUCK! I'm..." He didn't get to finish his sentence as he screamed out one more time and released himself onto the shower wall, the water washing some of it away.

Just as his walls constricted all around Damien's cock, it was his turn to start screaming out. "Get on your knees." He pulled out of Daniel and watched him get on his knees. Daniel grabbed his shaft with both hands and wrapped his lips around the head. He was stroking up and down as fast as he could while swirling his tongue around the head. Damien started thrusting forward as well, forcing a little more of his cock to go in his mouth.

"Oh, FUCK! DON'T STOP! FUCK!" Damien shot his seed deep down Daniel's throat. There was so much of it that when he pulled out of his mouth, some shot out and landed all over Daniel's beard.

Daniel swallowed all he could and let the shower wash away the rest of the cum that fell out of his mouth. It took a couple minutes to get it all out of his beard, but he was able to manage getting it all out.

They both walked back into the dressing room part and sat down on the bench there, both men wrapped in towels.

"So, is that going to happen every time I beat you?" Daniel cocked his head with a seductive smile on his face.

"Fuck, yeah. If you need to be punished, then I will punish you." He placed his hand over his heart, as if he is doing the world a favor.

"Well then. I think I am going to request a match against you for next week too. And I will make sure I win." Daniel winked at him and then stood up to get dressed.

Damien thought about what he just said and instantly got hard again. As Daniel dropped his towel and bent to pick up his bag with his clothes in it, Damien stood up and ripped his towel off. He grabbed Daniel's hips with both hands and easily plowed his way inside Daniel's now experienced hole.

"Oh, fuck! Wow. I guess I don't even have to wait."

After another half hour of fucking, they were both beat. Heading to the hotel together, they made sure they shared a hotel room and had some special fun for the rest of the night.

And after that night of punishment, Damien Sandow started to take out all of his _frustrations _from losing a match, no matter who it was too, on Daniel Bryan. And Daniel Bryan did not mind being on the receiving end of that punishment.

**A/N: Thank you everyone who read. Since this is not a common pairing, I would really love it if every one reviewed. I am really curious if this is good. Thank you MissNormanMorrissey for the request and I hope you love it. Anyone else with requests, feel free to message me. Thank you again. :)**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
